cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Reiko Komatsu
Reiko Komatsu is a character appearing in the "Battle with the Gods" storyline in the Cyborg 009 manga. She is the daughter of the deceased archaeologist Dr. Komatsu, whose death kicks off the start of the mysteries in the plot. Appearance Reiko has short black hair with side-swept bangs, and sparkly black eyes of the "mysterious woman" type. She is a tall, slender woman and first seen wearing a leopard-print suit jacket and bell-bottom pants when Joe meets with her, along with a matching scarf. In flashbacks, she was seen to wear a black dress and a pearl necklace. Personality Reiko is a solemn young woman, bothered by her father's death and trying to figure out the mystery behind it at whatever cost. When researching into the possible meaning of her father's words, she spends time going over the theories of aliens to Joe, in that a being known as "God" might actually be an alien from another planet and that the amount of intelligent life may be far more vast than what humans know. She is interested in the numerous "out of place artifacts" discovered in countries, which may indicate visits by these aliens, and explains her theories in great expository detail. When she is first seen approaching Joe, Francoise can be seen observing her from Gilmore's research laboratory with some interest and suspicion. History After her father was found dead in the ruins of a cave in Japan, gasping out the words "God is the devil!" among other cryptic words, Reiko approached Joe Shimamura about information on his death. Reiko believed that her father's death had something to due with his research. She revealed to Joe that her father had actually been on a trip to Easter Island and had suddenly disappeared from there the day before he'd died, which made his sudden reappearance in Japan all the more unusual. A year later, Reiko and Joe would meet once more at the ruins, with Joe having spent time on a world trip to try to research various ancient civilizations after having been haunted by Dr. Komatsu's dying words. Reiko would admit that she had also spent the year attempting to track down her father's research, but had found no answers. Reiko would come to the conclusion that her father was killed by aliens, who she believed to be the actual "Gods" that Earth people had worshipped and feared for all this time. She also stated her thought that these Gods were willing to kill whoever tried to discover their secrets, and that they were on Earth. Gallery Notes *With being a daughter of an archaeologist and the Easter Island angle involved, plus the "mysterious woman" aspect of her appearance and her acquiantanceship with 009, Reiko has been suspected to have been the earliest existing prototype to the Hisui Kagariya character. Unfortunately, as "Battle with the Gods" was put perpetually on-hold and eventually scrapped in favor of the "God's War" treatment, it is difficult to say what her further role in the story may have been, if anything. Category:Manga Characters Category:Female characters Category:Humans